John-177's Legacy
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: The tale after Halo 4. A new threat has arisen and only the born again war hero Master Chief can stop along with his own children. Sorry. Bad at Summaries, but this is a good story. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE END OF HALO 4...READ AT OWN DISCRETION!

Some story details may be inaccurate. Please don't be mad. Just enjoy the story.

This is a redo because I hated the first version. I swear I'll make it better this time.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Master Chief watched as he was quickly floating to Earth. He felt Cortana's protective embrace around him, so warm and loving. "Welcome home, John."

"Cortana." he muttered, as he her voice fading. "Why? We could have gone together."

"No," she replied. "Live long, happy, and prosper. Promise me, John, that you will make yourself happy for years to come."

For the first time since before he was discovered and studied by Dr. Halsey, John felt tears stinging his eyes and dripping down his pale cheeks under his Mark VI helmet. "I promise. And I'll never forget you, Cortana, after everything you've done for me."

"I would die for as I am now." Her voice choked almost into a sob. She could feel herself melting further through his armor. "John…I think I can touch you."

"I feel it." He could too. It was a warm feeling on his chest. "Thank you, Cortana. Your memory will live on

As they entered the Earth's atmosphere, the acceleration caused John to become engulfed in flames as he plummeted and watched Cortana fade.

Below them on Earth, sat the Human-Covenant War memorial, which contained the names, pictures, and medals of all UNSC personal felled in the war. The names included Captain Jacob Keyes, Captain Miranda Keyes, Sargent Avery Junior Johnson, Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, and many, many more.

At one end, sat a section just for fallen Spartans of the highly successful Spartan II Program. There were the tags of soldiers such as Joshua-029, Grace-093, James-005, and Samuel-034. In the middle of all the tags, there was a single number carved into the stone: 117, Master Chief's number.

This whole Spartan memorial had been put together by the four remaining Spartans: Frederick-104, Kelly-087, William-043, and Linda-058. The four now stood around the memorial, Fred sitting due to a nasty injury. Kelly grimaced. "You just had to leap off that bridge."

"Without the war, all our training is useless. I have to keep pushing myself." He glanced at the cast. "It's nothing. I'll be better in a few days."

Linda sat by the tag of James, tears running down my face. "He's gone, with everyone else!" The others sighed sadly, knowing the two had been close, very close.

As the Spartans gave their respects for fallen comrades, familiar Elite came walking up. "Spartans."

They saluted him. "Arbitor," Will muttered. "So we meet at last."

"Yes," the alien nodded. "It appears that we do." The Arbitor gazed at the 117 carved into the memorial. "I have fought against him, and again beside him. And there is one thing I know. He was a fine warrior, one I highly respect. He gave his life for the human race. Without his sacrifice, more lives might have been loss. Even the entire planet Earth may have been in flames right now or under the siege of the Flood. May he never be forgotten."

Kelly nodded. "As his fellow Spartans, he will be remembered, along with every other dead soul named here. We trained beside him, learned how to work as a perfect team. We always had each other's backs and we never, ever gave in. He led us with dignity, strength, wits, and a will to push us to our necessary limit. Goodbye, John-117. You are gone, but not forgotten."

There was silence as they gazed at each name. Even some Spartans who'd died during augmentations had been added. It was the first time anyone had ever acknowledge that they were dead. They had always been marked off as MIA, bringing up the Chief's saying that Spartans never died. Now there was no point in one living forever, just none. As they did, some strange mass rocketed through the air. Landing, the thing created a crater 30 meters wide beside the memorial.

Everyone gasped as John stood, shaking the dirt from his Mark VI suit. "Chief!" Linda cried rushing up to him. "You're alive!"

"Well, I'll be a sonuvabitch," Fred muttered.

"You already are," Kelly replied shooting an amused look at him. "John, how'd you make it?"

He sighed. "Cortana gave her last bit of energy to form a shield around me."

"Wait," said Will. "You mean Cortana is..."

"I'm afraid so. She did her duty."

Everyone fell silent again as Master Chief began carving Cortana into the memeorial.

A month had passed since returning to Earth. Master Chief's mind wandered back to when he was debriefed on everything that had happened to him since he and Cortana were separated from the Arbitor. Captain Armand Hurvey and Lieutenant Kasey Silver were shocked to hear the gruesome details that took place inside Installation 00.

"Incredible," Lieutenant Silver muttered her gray eyes wide with surprise. "I never would have thought. That, along with your military record, has given quite a ride, cowboy. What's next for your adventures?"

John had been silent for so long, nobody thought he'd answer. He had been contemplating his next action. He no longer had Cortana to aid him; the war was over, honestly, there was no reason for him to remain in the UNSC. "I don't know," he said finally. "For starters, though, I'd like my armor removed."

Captain Hurvey nodded. "Of course, Master Chief, right away, sir! We'll get our techs right on it."

Yet another month had passed, John stared silently at a sea. The military had no idea where to find him, and he'd heard of Captain Hurvey and Lieutenant Silver trying. They'd organized search parties of Helljumpers to scourer Earth, but with no luck. They gave up just three days ago. John sighed and began to turn, feeling someone bump into him.

A short-haired woman fell backwards, giving a cry of pain. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

John turned quickly. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I-" He stopped, gazing over the woman. She was very close to his age, with blue eyes and blue-black hair. Memories that had been hid the deep crevices of his mind. "Parisa?"

She glanced up at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name? I told those fools in the Marines, I'm not coming back!"

"Parisa, don't you remember me? It's John!"

Parisa scrambled to her feet, her eyes shooting daggers. "Who are you and what kind of game are you playing at?" she hissed angrily. "John died as a child. I should know. I had to keep glancing into the casket to keep reassuring myself that it was him!" She turned away from him, sobbing uncontrollably.

John felt an ache in his heart, almost hating Dr. Halsey for choosing him for to be a Spartan. "Please, Parisa," he begged, spinning her around to face him again and he could see her tear-stained cheeks. "I can prove it's me!"

She sniffed. "Okay, I'll give you five minutes."Wow me."

He smiled. "You know when I saved you from Lake Gusev?"

"Yeah. Everyone knew that, not just John."

"I bet you never told anyone about me promising to marry you."

"I-I...John!" She leapt into his arms, squeezing him. "Where have you been and why are you so badly scarred?"

He took a deep breathe. "It's a long story, Parisa. Let me begin."

Parisa had begun to hate the UNSC at the beginning of the tale, especially this Dr. Catherine Halsey. "I'd like to punch her for making us think you were dead. I cried for years, finally having my eyes dried just in time to sign up for the Marines and worked my way up to Lieutenant Status. And all this time, you'd always been there."

John smiled at her. "Although, I don't regret it. If it wasn't for me, the human race might not have made it. There were times I wished I had lived a normal and that I didn't have to fight, but now, I wouldn't have done it differently."

"Oh, John," she muttered. "I'm just glad you're back!"

"Marry me, Parisa?"

She looked taken slightly aback. "What?"

"I did make a promise to marry you, didn't I?"

She smiled. "Yes. I will marry you, John! Do you still remember your last name?"

"I'll make up one. How about Makison?"

"Works for me, dear." They laughed, kissed, and that night made love, something John had never been able to do till now. Unfortunately, that one night would change their lives forever, for three little surprises were just waiting to come into his life.


End file.
